Blowers are generally known from the prior art. They are used in general for conveying gases, where the gases are also compressed during the conveying. The operation of the blower is often associated with a significant level of noise. In general to reduce the operating noise levels absorption silencers with filler materials are used. Foam, mineral wool and/or metal wool can be used as the filler materials. Said known absorption silencers can only be used in blowers which are used for conveying chemically safe gases, such as for example air.
Furthermore, the prior art discloses blower arrangements with Helmholtz resonators, which dampen the tonal sound components. Said blower arrangements are extremely expensive to produce.